Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by KillerstyleBlvd
Summary: Jordan takes her brother to an autograph signing. Randy notices her and tries to talk to her but she won’t give in. Will he get anywhere with her? OCOrton.
1. Chapter 1

Dont Judge A Book By Its Cover

Characters: Jordan Roybal, Randy Orton, Riley Stewart, Jason Roybal, Matthew Roybal, John Cena and other characters.

Summary: Jordan takes her brother to an autograph signing. Randy notices her and tries to talk to her but she won't give in. Will he get anywhere with her?

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize. Once again, I am using my OC character Jordan, although I'm not sure she's the same from my last story.**

* * *

Chapter001.

Jordan had just gotten home from inspecting the store and making sure it had enough inventory. She had worked hard that day stocking the store with brand new clothing from her own clothing line. Jordan owned her own couture clothing store and designed her own clothes. The grand opening would be the next day and she was excited but nervous at the same time. She sat down on the couch and stretched out as she closed her eyes. Now she could go to sleep and relax.

Obviously her little brother wasn't having that. He came into the room and jumped on her excitedly, "Jor, Jor! Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late."

Jordan sat up, "Late? …Where to?"

"You said you'd take me to the autograph signing today." Jason said excitedly.

"That's today?" She groaned.

"Yessss! I put it on the calendar on the fridge." He replied.

"Jase." She whined, "Why do you want to see that huge man who thinks highly of himself and cares about no one but him? You see the guy on tv every week, why do you want to meet him too?"

"He's my favorite. Randy kicks ass." Jason said excitedly.

"Watch your language Jase." She reminded him.

"But will you please take me? I told you ever since I found out about it." He said.

Jordan shook it off as if she didn't remember, "How'd you get in here anyway?" Her brother lived with her parents about 30 minutes away and she didn't remember him being there last night.

"Mom dropped me off after school. I told her you were taking me and she let me in." He shrugged, "Now, come on! I'm not gonna get his autograph if you don't take me."

"Jase, can't you get someone else to take you?" She asked.

"No, mom has to work and dad is on that business trip." He said.

"Can't you ask Austin to take you?" Jordan groaned.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows, "He's in Japan with his dad, remember?"

"Now's not the time Jase. Austin's my best friend, you know that." She stated, "Anyway, can't you ask Matt to take you?"

"Matt's with his girlfriend. You know he wouldn't give up his time with her to take me." Jason replied, "Please Jor? I'll love you forever."

"How many times have I heard that from you?" She asked, "No one else can take you?" He nodded his head no, "Ugh, fine. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready."

"I love you Jor!" Jason screamed as he enveloped his sister in a hug.

"Okay, okay…I get it. Now let me get up so I can get dressed." Jordan said as she stood up and walked into her room. She changed into a fitted white t-shirt with a pair of low rise dark blue jeans and her white flats. She styled her hair with the brush which gave it a wavy effect, "Let's go brat."

Jason ran out the door as his sister grabbed the keys off the coffee table and followed him out after locking up. She turned the car alarm off and opened the doors to her black on black 2007 Range Rover. Jordan loved her car, it was her baby. Her father had gotten it for her last year as her 23rd birthday gift. She was truly daddy's little girl in his eyes.

Jordan was spoiled as can be but she was far from being a spoiled brat. Her father had told her that he would pay for her college tuition along with every type of college expense she needed, even if it was just spending money.

Jordan had accepted the offer for the college tuition but she had told him that she would pay for all the other college expenses. She had attended the the best fashion design school in the country and after graduation, she got so many job offers from the most sought after clothing brands.

Jordan had declined those job offers and decided she would open up a shop on her own. Roybal's. She had applied for this fashion competition, which she won and eventually got a lot of media attention, which was how many people found out about her talent. After the competition, her father gave her money to buy the space for her store but she had supplied the money for the clothing and the workers and the supplies that she needed for her store. She had been saving money for a while and it was enough to pay off everything.

Her dad of course wanted to give her something else and decide to buy her one of the nicest condos in the city. He had told her that she would always need him and he was just one phone call away if she needed anything. ANYTHING at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Jordan and Jason were standing in the huge line that would lead them to the superstar Jason was so ecstatic of meeting. The line started at the sports store where he was situated at and it ended all the way to the food court which was at least a mile long. That, of course was where they were standing in line.

It would take them at least an hour or two to get to the front of the line. The signing had started 30 minutes ago which meant it gave them two hours to get up there.

Jason jumped up and down as he waited for the line to move, "I finally get to meet him Jor!"

Jordan rolled her eyes at her little brother's reaction, "Calm down Jase. Everyone's starting to look at us."

"I thought you liked attention Jor." Jason replied smugly.

"Shut up." She said as she smacked the back of his head playfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later, Jordan and Jason were standing a mere 5 feet from the front of the line. There were only a couple of people in front of them and they were the last ones in line. The autograph signing would be ending in less than 10 minutes.

"I hope they don't stop the signing before we get up there." Jason said.

"I'm sure you'll get to the front Jase." She replied as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Look, it's moving. There's only one person in front of us."

After that person had left happy with some of his belongings signed, it was finally Jason's turn. He stood there in awe as he saw his favorite superstar right in front of him.

Randy looked up and saw a small boy around the age of 9 standing in front of him. The little boy stood a few feet away from the table as he stared straight at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Randy asked.

"Jason!" He simply replied.

"Would you like me to sign that for you?" Randy asked. He watched as the little boy just stood there with the magazine and action figure under both of his arms.

Jordan watched the interaction between Jason and this Randy guy. He was Jason's favorite. She couldn't understand how Jason could like wrestling so much. It was something that she would never understand. Leave it to Matt to get the kid addicted to it.

Randy was definitely a very attractive man. He had the body of a God which could be seen through the black tshirt he wore. That shirt did nothing to hide his muscles, it only brought them out more. His arms were huge and his skin color graced his skin all over. The one thing that she found attractive was those blue eyes of his. They could make any girl melt.

Jordan could definitely see why he had such a large female fan base. She sure as heck wouldn't mind watching him prance around the ring all oiled up in his underwear but that didn't change the fact that she didn't like him. She had heard all about his stories online and how he treated women. Heck, some of her friends loved watching the man every week on television. She couldn't understand how women could like an asshole like him.

Jordan noticed that Jason had not replied to Randy's question so she gave him a little push, "You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit star struck right now."

Randy chuckled, "That's alright."

Randy looked up to see the owner of the sweet voice that had just brought them out of the silence. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stood behind the little boy.

This woman had the body of a goddess. She looked to be in shape and definitely healthy. Randy couldn't imagine how many of his girl fans were skinny as hell and looked to be anorexic. This girl had some meat on her bones, the right amount. She was a brunette with stunning green eyes, full lips, a perfect cup size, a nice rounded bottom, and a naturally tan skin. Her smile was the one thing that definitely made her all the more gorgeous. Her teeth were white and pearly and that smile graced her face beautifully.

"Jason, Mr Orton's asking if you want your stuff signed. I think it'd be nice if you could answer." Jordan told her brother. He was obviously still star struck at meeting his favorite wrestler. That was kind of odd, Jason was one of the loudest kids she knew.

"Yes please." He finally answered as he placed his stuff on the table.

Randy smiled at the young boy. He signed his stuff and handed them back, "Would you like a picture?"

Jason nodded his head excitedly and gave his stuff to his sister before running around to the other side of the table to take a picture with him, "Come on, take the picture!"

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Okay, smile." She took the picture and Randy shook the little boy's hand as he ran back to the girl. She gave Jason back his stuff and started to walk away from the table.

"Don't you want a picture or an autograph or something?" Randy asked.

Jordan turned back around, "No thank you. Jason's happy, that's all I need."

"Are you sure? You'll regret it if you don't come back right now." He smirked.

"I'll live." She smiled as she started walking away.

"Will I see you again?" Randy asked. He was definitely not letting this girl get away that easily. She looked down to earth and didn't seem to fawn over him like some of his crazed fans.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said with a shrug.

The autograph signing had ended which meant he could leave. He immediately thanked the staff for having him there and then walked off to find the girl. She hadn't fallen over him like she wanted to get laid and that interested him. He liked a challenge and he was definitely up to this one.

Randy spotted the girl at the food court with her brother and made his way over to her, "Mind if I take a seat?"

Jordan looked up and saw Randy there, "You just met us and you're already trying to keep us company?"

"Of course." He replied as he sat down in the seat in front of her, "So what's your name? I know this is Jason but you are…?"

"You can call me Jase." He stated.

"Alright Jase." He turned to her, "So…?"

"And why would I want to tell you my name?" She asked.

"Because it would be nice to know the name of the person I'm talking to." He stated.

"You don't have to know the name of the person to talk to them." She said, "You sat down. I didn't ask for you to keep us company."

"You don't want me here?" Randy asked.

"I do!" Jason replied excitedly.

"Well it's nice to know someone does." Randy said, "I still want to know your name though."

"Figure it out." She simply stated.

"It's Jordan." Jason blurted out.

"That wasn't so hard." Randy smirked as he thanked Jason, "That's a pretty name."

"I like it." Jordan shrugged as she looked away and glared at her brother, "Jase, go get yourself a smoothie or something." She said as she handed the boy a five dollar bill and watched as he walked away.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Randy asked. She shrugged, "You're really not gonna talk to me?"

"Why do you want to talk to me in the first place?" She asked.

"I want to get to know my fans." Randy replied.

"Fan? You think I'm your fan?" Jordan asked and Randy nodded, "Well you're wrong. I don't like you."

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"I just don't." She replied.

"You can't just not like me. There has to be a reason." Randy insisted.

"There is. I just don't have to tell you." Jordan replied.

"That's not very nice. I came over here to get to know you and you're not even looking at me." Randy said.

"I don't have to look at you and I never said I was a nice person. AND I NEVER said I wanted to get to know YOU." Jordan stated as she looked at him.

"You just did." Randy smiled.

"Well I was being respectful." She simply replied, "Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked.

"Exactly what I said." Jordan said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find my brother and get the heck out of here. It was nice me–…it was nice of you to sign that stuff for my brother."

"I'll see you around." He said.

"That's what you think." Jordan replied.

And with that she was gone.

Randy obviously had not been hurt by anything that she had said. It made her even more attractive. Just knowing that she wouldn't fall at his feet if he asked her to was enough to make him want her more. Randy Orton was not one to give up and he certainly wouldn't leave her alone. He loved her attitude and he was sure that beneath that person that she had showed herself to be was a sweet, caring girl.

Step one: Meet a girl. He smirked, done.

He just had to get through her tough exterior first.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just something I'm trying out that I wrote a while back and finally decided to post so give me some feedback. _(I know there are already stories about fans taking siblings to an autograph signing but bare with me here. I've got a good idea for this.)_

Read and review if you'd like. Kthnx. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize.

_Miss Jayy, Kenny-Bell, techwiz, alana2awesome, Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, xo tiffy xo & ChainGangShorty54._  
**Thank you all for reviewing. :)**

(Btw techwiz, my name's not Jordan Roybal. lol, I'm Amyy. I just used this name for my stories.)

* * *

Chapter002.

Jordan dropped off Jason at her parents' house and made her way home. Jason was happy and now all she wanted was to sleep in order to be happy herself.

Randy had tried – had hit on her and she wasn't falling for it. She knew that he was a wham bam thank you m'am kind of guy and she was not going to let him get to her. Although he had been nothing more than kind to her brother, she was sure that was just an act to get in good with her. Jordan had noticed the way he looked at her right away. She had gotten that look from guys before and she knew that that led to trouble.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

RILEY calling.

She smiled as she pressed the talk button, "Hey Ry."

"Jor, how's it going?" Riley asked.

"Good, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm great. How did it go at the store today?" Riley asked.

"Good, I'm all set for the grand opening tomorrow." She smiled, "You're gonna be there right?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's not everyday your best friend gets to open up her own store." Riley grinned, "Which by the way, I am getting free stuff right?"

Jordan laughed, "Of course you are. I know how much you loved the stuff I designed."

"Well I can't help it if your clothes draw me in. You have natural talent." Riley beamed.

"I know there's a point to this phone call so spill." She said getting straight to the point.

"Well, I know how Jason wanted you to take him to that signing today and…" Riley started.

"You're wondering if I got you his autograph or phone number right?" She asked.

"That's not it!" Riley said quickly, "I just wanna know if you didn't kill him or anything."

"You can be certain that I didn't kill him." She replied, "As much as I despise that asshole, I am not going to jail."

"I just don't understand why you don't like him Jor." Riley said, "He's hot, he's talented, he's sweet, he's –"

"A womanizing asshole." She finished for her.

"Okay, that's not what I was gonna say." Riley said, "I don't think he's the way that some of those fan girls have described him to be."

"He wasn't. He was kind to Jase but I saw that look." She said.

Riley sighed, here we go again, "The look doesn't mean anything. You're beautiful. How else do you expect the poor man to look at you?"

"I don't." She stated.

"I mean, you're extremely hot. Your parents must've had good sex or something." Riley continued on.

"Oh gross Ry. I do NOT want to know that about my parents doing that." She made a disgusted face.

"Well it's true and you know it. There was no other possible look that the man could have given you. Jordan, you make guys get boners instantly." Riley explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I still didn't like the way he looked at me." Jordan justified.

"So, where are you right now?" Riley asked.

"I just dropped off Jase at the parents' house. I'm on my way home right now." She replied.

"So I'll just see you at the store tomorrow morning right?" Riley asked.

"You most certainly will." She replied.

"You are going to have lots of people lined up outside the store tomorrow morning. There's been a lot of advertising and I've heard a lot of people talk about getting your clothes since you entered that fashion competition 6 months ago." Riley said excitedly.

"I know Ry. I can't believe my dream finally came true." She beamed.

"Well believe it Jor, you worked hard for it and it paid off." Riley yawned, "I'm gonna let you go though cus I'm getting tired. I've gotta get up early so I can be the first one there."

"Thank you Riley. You don't know how much that means to me." She said honestly.

"No problem girl. Love you." Riley said.

"Love you too Ry." Jordan said before she put her phone in the passenger seat and parked the car. She went up to her condo and immediately crashed on the bed when she walked into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jordan had gotten up at 7 so she could be there early to make sure everything was ready for the grand opening at 10 AM. She showered quickly before she looked through her closet for something to wear. She finally decided on one of her own designs. It was a custom made black wrap dress that dipped low into a v cut and was tight as it got to the bottom and it ended a little higher than midthigh. On the side of it, it had a scrunched kind of look that tied at the top and the bottom and the sleeves hung off the shoulders to the elbow. It definitely accentuated her curves and it was the right color for her. She had a small amount of make up which gave her a nice exotic look and she finished the look with a pair of silver stilettos and a really nice necklace.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with the way she looked, she grabbed her purse and keys off the counter before getting into the car and driving off to the store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley had arrived at the store and it was only 9 o'clock. The line already went around the block. Obviously a lot of people wanted to get a hold of her merchandise, both guys and girls.

Riley stood in front of the door as she waited for her best friend to arrive. She noticed a car park next to hers and smiled as she thought of the person in that car.

The person stepped out of the car and immediately grinned when he saw one of his best friends. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "Riley, I missed you so much."

"So did I Austin. I can't believe you're back. I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another 6 months. Haven't you been off in China doing business with your dad for the past 6 months?" She asked.

"I was." He said.

"What happened then? Did you get fired? Oh no, please tell me that's not it Austin." She said with a soft voice.

"Riley, babe, calm down. I'm here for Jor's grand opening. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to be back tomorrow morning but I couldn't miss seeing her finally open her store." He explained, "That and I'm hoping she'll give me something nice."

Riley laughed, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Never have, never will. I'm the same ol' Austin." He grinned, "Where is she anyway?"

"She said she'd be here early to check on the store but I don't see her car parked here." Riley shrugged.

"That's because it's parked in the private garage in the back." Someone behind them said.

Riley and Austin both turned quickly to find their best friend standing in front of them. Riley smiled as she saw her best friend. Austin on the other hand, well he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked stunning, she had never looked better.

As soon as Austin turned around, Jordan gasped and held her hand to her mouth, "A–Austin?"

"It's me Jor." He said as he opened his arms for her.

Jordan smiled and jumped into his arms and wraped her legs around his waist as he spun her around. She had definitely missed him. He had been gone for at least 6 months and the only way they had communicated was through the phone or chatting. She loved being in his arms, she felt safe in them.

"I missed you." She simply said as she looked into his eyes. She loved the deep brown color of them.

"Same here." He replied as he stared into her gorgeous green eyes. He leaned down and pecked her lips softly before putting her down, "I couldn't miss your grand opening."

"You better have not punk." She said as she punched his arm.

"Damn Jor, I forgot how hard you punch." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"Thank daddy for the boxing lessons." She grinned.

"Yeah, well, remind me not to upset you ever again." Austin said as he looked her up and down, "Damn Jordan, you look hot. I could take you right here, right now."

Jordan rolled her eyes. How many times she hadn't heard that from guys she met. It was different with Austin though. He was one of her best friends and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. The way they acted around each other made everyone think that they were a couple but that's just how they got along. Sure they had dated in high school and the major part of college but it hadn't worked out for them. They decided to just remain friends.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'd rather you not." She smiled.

"Your loss but if you get lonely, you could always come over tonight before I go back." Austin grinned as he pulled her closer, "I could make it worth your while."

Jordan shoved him away, "I've been there, done that. Trust me stud, it's not as good as you make it seem."

Austin's jaw dropped to the floor, "Way to bruise my ego Jor."

"No problem. Just tell me when you need someone to get you off that mighty high cloud of yours." She winked at him as someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Okay, now that you two have gotten the sexual tension out of the way, let's go inside and check it out." Riley suggested.

"I don't think so. You two will just have to wait till it's open to the public." Jordan said, "I went in, checked everything and we're good to go. The store will be opening in 30 minutes."

"Oh, come on Jor. We're your best friends." Riley whined.

"No." She simply replied.

"I'll give you a cookie." Austin taunted. He had used that tactic when they were little kids and he wanted something from her. That's how he had always taken her barbies to shoot up into space with his rocket.

"Nice try Austin but that won't work anymore." She placed her hands on her hips, "And don't think I've forgotten how many of my barbies you sent into the next state."

"Hey, it was your fault for being so easy to trick." He defended.

Riley laughed as she remembered how Jordan gave into Austin when he offered her cookies and he would steal her barbies when she wasn't looking. Riley of course wasn't as easy to trick and never once had her barbies shot hundreds of miles away.

"Okay, forget about that. I want some of your clothing Jor. Why can't I go in?" Riley asked.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to them. They've been waiting for my designs for a long time." She justified.

"I've waited since you started designing clothes for our barbies." Riley justified back.

Jordan laughed, "Okay, you got me there but you're still waiting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Jordan had already opened up Roybal's and many people were walking out of the store happy with what they had bought. The store could only hold so many people so the line was now around the building and three blocks down.

Riley and Austin had of course chosen a couple outfits and were going to buy them until Jordan insisted that they shouldn't pay since they were her best friends. She said that they could come in and get whatever they wanted without paying.

[Three hours later

The line was slowly dying down but that didn't mean that people weren't in the store. A lot of people were in the store but the line just wasn't as huge anymore. People were crowded inside and many were waiting in line to try on the clothes before they paid for them.

Riley walked up the spiral stairs where Jordan was overlooking the store, "Jor, we're gonna head out now." Riley said.

"Alright, thank you guys for coming out again." She said as she hugged the both of them.

"We'll see you tonight at your house for the usual right?" Austin asked.

"Definitely. Be there by 7." She reminded them as she hugged Riley.

"See you later Jor and thanks for the clothes." Austin said as he hugged her and kissed her softly. He winked before he left which left Jordan laughing.

"You try too hard Austin." She chuckled as she watched them walk out with a couple of shopping bags.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy had gone shopping around St. Louis. Yes, he had gone shopping by himself but it was because he planned on buying a birthday present for his sister. She was such a picky person and he had gone shopping to various shops but hadn't found anything that she had 'hinted' she wanted.

He finally stopped at a store where it obviously looked like many people liked shopping. It looked to be a a girls/guys store and the clothes on the mannequins outside looked really good. He had never seen this shop before.

Roybal's.

It doesn't sound familiar. I wonder if I could find something for Becky in there, he thought as he looked through the windows and decided on going in.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Not enough Randy but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. **Read&Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize.

_Miss Jayy, cassymae, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Kenny-Bell, techwiz & _xo tiffy xo  
**Thank you all for reviewing, you guys rock. :)**

Enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter003.

Jordan was happy that everything had gone perfect. Her store had opened and it had been a success. Everyone that walked out of the store went out with a smile on their face and had complimented her designs.

Jordan was walking around the store, watching as her customers tried on clothing and looked around the shelves, racks and tables for the perfect thing. She looked at a guy, well his back, who was looking around in the women's section. He looked like he was having a hard time so she decided to go help him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy looked around the store. This was definitely Becky's type of store. It had really nice clothes and they weren't that expensive. Sure they weren't as cheap as Abercrombie&Fitch and Hollister but they weren't as expensive as Versace or Robert Cavalli. Ranging from shoes to countless accessories to clothing, Roybal's certainly carried everything his sister would like and some stuff that he would definitely wear.

"Excuse me sir, would you like some help?" A voice called out from behind him.

He turned around and noticed it was the girl he had met the day before at his signing. What was her name again? Jessica, Jennifer, um…Jor– Jordan, that was it, he thought.

Jordan's eyes were as wide as saucers as she took in the appearance of this man. Randy Orton was shopping at HER store. Oh great, what did I do to deserve this asshole coming in here? Oh right, he lives in St. Louis. She rolled her eyes.

Randy smirked as he saw Jordan's reaction to him being there. She looked away from him. It was then he noticed her appearance. Her dress was awfully short and it clung to her like a second skin, not that he minded. It was as if the dress had been made just for her, "Surprised to see me again?"

Jordan looked back at him, "To say the least."

"I told you we'd meet again." Randy smirked.

"Unfortunately." She simply replied.

"Well don't sound too excited to see me." Randy smiled.

"Oh, trust me…I won't." Jordan shot back, "So what are you doing around here? This doesn't seem like your type of store."

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"I just do. These clothes aren't for you." She replied.

"Says who?" He asked.

"Says me." She said, "I think you should get out."

"I don't care what you think. I'm looking around and I'll leave when I feel like it. You can't make me leave." Randy challenged.

"Yes I can." She challenged back.

"Oh really?" He asked as he moved closer to her. Something about this girl made him want to challenge her like that.

"Yes really." She said as she started to panic with his closeness.

Randy moved even closer to where their chests were about to touch, well face to chest since he was taller. He looked down at her, "And why's that Jordan?"

"I'm the owner of this store." She said as she looked up at him and backed away, "I designed all the clothing in here and today's the grand opening of Roybal's."

"I doubt that." Randy simply replied.

A young woman around the age of 20 walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Jordan, your stuff is amazing. It was definitely worth the wait. I found a lot of stuff that fits my style, something I hadn't found before."

"Well I'm glad that you found what you needed. That's why I started designing clothes in the first place." Jordan smiled as the girl walked away and once she was out of sight, she turned to him and glared at him, "I told you."

"Okay, my bad. I guess you did design this stuff." He said, "Now, could you help me find something?"

Jordan smirked. She picked a pink dress from the racks right next to her, "Do you think this fits you?" She placed it in front of him, "Not your color. Let's try bl –" She was cut off by Randy grabbing her hand, which sent chills down her back but she shrugged them off.

"I'm being serious. I need something for my sister." Randy explained.

"Good because none of these clothes are good for you. Although I'm sure you could find a micro mini and tube top at the 70s themed shop a couple blocks down." Jordan joked.

Randy glared at her, "It's her birthday and this actually looks like some of the stuff that she wears. Could you help me find her something?"

Jordan sighed, "If that'll make you leave quicker, then yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy followed Jordan around the store as she pointed out things that would look nice on her sister. He had seen jeans to shorts to accessories and shoes that she would appreciate.

Jordan stopped at the tops. She picked out a red halter top that hung a bit low in the front and revealed a good amount of cleavage, "This might be something she'd like."

"My sister is not wearing that." Randy stated.

"But you said this was her style." She said.

"It is but how would it look if I was the one buying clothes for her like this? I'd much rather have her buy something like this herself." Randy explained.

"Suit yourself." She said with a shrug.

"But I wouldn't mind buying it for you." He smirked, "I bet it'd look great on you. You've got a nice rack." He winked at her as he walked off.

Jordan's jaw dropped. That had been one of the most suggestful comments he had said to her.

Randy turned around and noticed the expression on her face. He smirked, "Shall we head to the next section?"

She shook it off as she walked past him to the next section of the store. She found a dress that his sister would definitely love. It was a spaghetti strap that was very low cut in the front and went to mid thigh where it had another layer of fabric in a tiered fashion. It was a light pink color and had a silk ribbon under the chest area.

"What about this? I know the front's a bit out there but I'm sure it'd look great on her." Jordan commented as she looked through the racks.

Randy smirked. Another opportunity to leave her speechless, "It'd look even better after you take it off on my bedroom floor."

Jordan turned around and glared at him, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"There's no problem here." Randy smiled.

"No, obviously there is. You need to stop with the suggestive remarks." Jordan warned.

"Well you need to stop finding clothes that make these suggestive remarks come out." Randy smirked as he walked closer to her. He ran his finger up and down her arm.

"I'm trying to find clothes for your sister. It's not like I'm doing this because I want to. I sure as hell don't want to be helping you." Jordan replied.

"Well then why are you still helping me out?" Randy asked.

"Because…clothes make a girl feel better. In this case, clothes would help your sister feel better about having you as a brother." She shot back.

"Okay, what is your problem with me?" He asked.

"There's no problem here." She smirked as she mocked him.

"So now you're mocking me?" Randy asked.

"I'm simply replying the same way you did." She replied.

"And on that note, I'm out. I think I'll just go to the cash register and get her a gift card so she can shop for the stuff herself." Randy simply said before walking off.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long day that Jordan had had at the store, she was glad to come home and finally be able to hang out with her best friends. It had been a long time since they had spent time together and had their usual movie night.

The three of them were sitting on the floor watching the movie. Well two of them were at least. Jordan's mind was still off somewhere else. She hadn't paid attention to the movie since it had started. She was thinking about the encounter she had earlier that day with Randy.

Austin noticed that his best friend wasn't paying attention. He moved up from the floor and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her leg and brought her out of her thoughts, "You okay there Jora?"

Jordan smiled at his nickname for her. To her, it sounded like an older woman's name but it was sweet coming from him, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem to be off somewhere else. Is something bothering you?" Austin asked.

"Sort of. I'm not so sure it should be bothering me this much though." She sighed.

"Is it a guy?" Austin asked.

"Yes and no." Jordan replied. Austin quirked his brow, "What I mean is that there is a guy that's bothering me but not in the way that you think."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Austin asked.

"Well, yesterday I took Jase to an autograph signing at the mall…" Jordan started.

"Let me guess, Randy Orton?" He asked.

"Yes. No one else could take him so I took him and well, to make it short, he hit on me and today, he went to the store out of pure coincidence. I tried to help him find something for his sister but he made suggestive comments. It's like…every time I said something, he would challenge me and every time he said something, I would challenge him."

"You're attracted to him." He simply replied.

"WHAT?!" She asked loudly.

Riley looked up at her with a questioning look. Jordan smiled, "Sorry, I'm just a little cranky." Riley shrugged and went back to the movie. Jordan turned back to Austin, "That's not possible."

"The way you two are getting along, I'm thinking he's attracted to you or something." Austin said.

"Did the food in Japan have some weird effect on you or something?" Jordan asked as she examined his head.

"Jor, baby, I know how much you don't like this guy…" He started and Jordan gave him a look, "Okay, I know how much you hate this guy but you can't always judge him without getting to know him first."

"I know enough about him to know that I don't like him." Jordan stated.

"Because of what you've heard?" He asked. She nodded, "You've done that before Jor. I think you should talk to the guy calmly before classifying him as a Class A asshole."

"I talked to him and hated it which is a good enough reason to classify him as a Class A asshole." She simply said before picking up the popcorn bowl to refill it.

Austin shook his head and watched as she walked into the kitchen, most likely to stop the conversation ending up the same way it always did. He sighed as he went back to the movie.

Classic Jordan.

* * *

**A/N**: There you go! You wanted more Randy, you got more Randy. :) I hope you liked it. It was a bit short but I think it was the appropriate length. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize.

_cassymae, Christal-R, Miss Jayy, Kenny-Bell, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, janet4randy, ChainGangShorty54, Laffy.x.Taffy., iluvspikee & techwiz._  
**Thank you all for your reviews. They made my day.**

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 004.

Last night had been amazing hanging out with her friends, even though Austin had gone back to Japan that morning. She really enjoyed their company, that was until Austin had suggested that she was crushing on Randy Orton. She knew all about him and didn't need to get to know him to know that he was trouble. How could Austin suggest that she was crushing on the guy? She'd only met him two days ago and her best friend was hinting that she was crushing on him.

Jordan sat up in bed and wondered if she should stay in today. She was not in the mood to go out and she could handle one day off. She hadn't had one since she had first won the fashion competition. All her time was spent designing clothes, calling in to make sure her clothes were ready for the grand opening and preparing the space to make it look like Roybal's.

But, back to the Randy Orton case. She knew she didn't like him. She might be attracted to him because of his appearance but that was where she drew the line. She would never be attracted to him in any other way that involved feelings.

On the other hand, if she stayed home, that would mean that she'd think about what Austin had said to her last night and it would cloud her mind the whole day. Screw this shit, I need to go shopping.

After showering and getting dressed, she decided that she would have lunch at one of the small cafés in the city. Her stomach was definitely asking for food and she was in the mood for a nice breakfast this morning.

[30 minutes later

Jordan had arrived at a small but popular café and had already ordered her lunch. She was sitting outside on the deck as she flipped through the latest issue of Cosmo.

"Trying to find tips on how to score with me?" A voice said next to her.

Jordan rolled her eyes. She knew who that voice belonged to, "I'd much rather find tips on how to get you to stop stalking me."

"Me…stalk you?" He asked, "I could never."

"Really? Well then, what do you call this?" She asked, "Because if I do recall correctly, we've seen each other the past two days and trust me, I'm not the one that keeps running into you."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I came down here for my usual breakfast." Randy quirked his brow.

"You come here?" He nodded, "I seriously doubt that. Why don't you try the McDonald's down the street?"

"Randy!" A voice interrupted their banter.

Randy turned around and hugged the woman in front of him, "Sharon!"

"How are you sweetheart?" The woman asked.

"I'm doing great Sharon. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Randy replied.

"That's your fault boy. I'm here everyday." She said, "I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

"I could never forget about you. You serve the best breakfast in St. Louis." He replied.

"It's nice seeing you around here again. Are you gonna stay for breakfast?" She asked.

"I most certainly am. That's why I'm here today." Randy replied.

"Good, so you'll have the usual then?" She asked.

"You know me too well." He smiled as the woman made her way back into the café and left the two of them alone, "I've been coming here for years."

"Greattttt." She simply replied, "Now breakfast's ruined."

"Actually, it's not. I was going to eat breakfast alone but since you're here, I'll just join you." Randy said as he sat down in front of her.

"I didn't say you could sit there." Jordan said as she continued reading the magazine.

"You don't have to. This is my usual table and seeing as you're sitting here and I definitely do not mind your company, we'll just have to share." Randy replied.

Jordan glared at him, "If it wasn't for the fact that I already ordered breakast and I'm starving, I would be leaving right now."

"Aren't I lucky to be graced with your presence then?" He smirked.

Jordan rolled her eyes as one of the waitresses set her plate in front of her. Jordan looked up at her and smiled before she set the napkin on her lap and grabbed the fork. She was about to dig in when she felt his eyes on her, "Do you mind?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just waiting on my order." Randy smirked.

"Well could you stop staring at me while I'm trying to eat?" Jordan asked. He didn't say anything but simply stared at her, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Does it bother you?" She nodded, "Then that's why." He smirked as she glared at him and began to eat. He looked over at her plate, "What are you eating?"

She sighed, "It's a crêpe suzette. You know, a French styled pancake." He noticed a crisp, thin brown pancake prepared with orange sauce and flambéed with an orange-flavored liqueur. On the side, she had a bagel with cream cheese and she was drinking a chamomile tea. It was definitely an exotic type of breakfast, except for the bagel.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Randy asked.

"I don't wanna hear it." Jordan simply replied, already knowing something suggestive would come out of his mouth.

"I'll tell you anyway." He said, "I want something cherry flavored." Randy leaned forward and breathed in the scent of her lipgloss. Jordan glared at him, "I think I'll just save that for dessert and take the main course."

The nerve of this guy. What the hell was he thinking? That Jordan was going to give into him and give him what he most likely wanted from all the girls he ever met? No such luck. Jordan would not give in.

"I really don't like you." Jordan sneered.

Randy grinned and placed his hand over his heart, "That hurt, it really did."

"You'll live." Jordan rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

Randy's breakfast arrived and he immediately started eating. He noticed that halfway through his meal, Jordan was already done and asking for the bill.

Randy handed the waitress his credit card, "Charge both hers and mine to the card."

"Right way Mr Orton." She smiled before walking off.

"I could have paid for it." Jordan remarked.

"You could have but I decided to be a gentleman and pay for yours too." Randy smiled.

"You? A gentleman?" Jordan laughed, "That's hard to believe."

The waitress came back with the credit card and receipt before walking back in with a smile.

Jordan got up immediately, "Well I guess I should say thank you at the very least."

"I can think of another way you can thank me." Randy grinned.

"In your dreams Mr Orton." She said as she thanked him and walked down the block.

Randy smiled and then took off after her. He really liked ticking her off and knowing that she didn't like the person she thought he was made him want her more. He wanted to prove her wrong. He walked right next to her, "You don't have to call me Mr Orton you know."

Jordan stopped and turned to face him, "Is there a reason why you're following me?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" He asked.

Jordan huffed, "Can you leave me alone please? I've put up with you long enough. I don't know why you keep following me or showing up everywhere I go."

"Maybe I want to get to know you like I told you before." Randy shrugged.

"And I already told you I didn't want to get to know you. Is that so hard to understand?" Jordan asked.

"I know you don't like me and from the remarks you've made at me, I think you've got it all wrong. You think you know me but you're really going off what the people around you say." Randy explained.

"That's not true." Jordan lied.

"Oh, it's true. You must think I'm some womanizing asshole who likes to sleep with every girl I meet. You think I'm the wham bam thank you m'am kind of guy." Randy said, "You're not that wrong. I used to be that guy."

Jordan scoffed, "Are you seriously feeding me this bullshit?"

"I'm being real here Jordan." Randy said with a sincere voice.

"And I'm not believing a single word you're saying Randy Orton." Jordan retorted, "I know what kind of guy you are. I've heard it all from innocent fans and I know what happens when you're off camera. You're just like every other guy out there. All you want is a piece of ass, you don't care about the girl's feelings."

"How do you know that's true if you won't even give yourself the chance to get to know me?" He asked.

"I don't want to get to know you. I've told you since day one, I have no interest in knowing who the 'real' Randy Orton is." She said emphasizing the word real.

"You shouldn't really judge someone before you get to know them Jordan." Randy said, the cockiness now gone and the sincere part of him showing, although Jordan wasn't buying any of it.

"I'm not judging you. I'm simply joining the bandwagon of fan girls who really know who you are." She shrugged before walking off around the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy ran his hand through his hair and sighed. What was it going to take to get this girl to like him? No girl had ever resisted him that long. Girls were usually in his bed by the end of the night. Here he was still trying to talk to this girl after 3 days. He wasn't going to give up though, he had to talk to her.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it. I wanted another chapter of them together to lead on the fact that she's a "challenge" he's not willing to back down from. Please review. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize.

_Miss Jayy, techwiz, ChainGangShorty54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Ms. Coocoo Bananna's, giftiebee, cassymae, SunnyLee, Kenny-Bell, Christal-R, janet4randy, Laffy.x.Taffy., MissPhilippinesSuperStar & .hardygirl33._  
**Wow, 14 for one chapter. That certainly made my day. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took me long to update. I am busy with school and had a bit of a writer's block.

* * *

Chapter005.

Jordan had returned home after breakfast and decided that she wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore. Another run in with Randy, another chance for her to confirm he was an asshole. What had she done to deserve running into the worst guy on this earth for a third time that week?

Her phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello."

"Hi sweetheart." She heard his voice on the other line. The voice of Robert Roybal.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, "I miss you so much. When are you coming back?"

"I miss you too babygirl. I'm hoping on coming back this Sunday." He replied, "How did the opening go?"

"Extremely well. I sold a lot and I'm still getting customers. I even had some customers travel all the way from New York so they could be the first to get access to my clothing." Jordan said excitedly.

"I knew it'd be successful." He smiled. She had always wanted to be a fashion designer with her own clothing line and her dream had finally come true.

"Thanks to you daddy." She smiled.

"Thanks to me? No, it's all you sweetie. You were the one who worked on it and never gave up. You have to thank yourself for coming this far." Robert replied.

"But you were the one who was there to support me every single step of the way. Of course you supported me financially but it was your presence that allowed me to be successful." Jordan said.

"I'll always be there for my babygirl. You know that." He replied sweetly.

"Thank you daddy." She replied, "So are we meeting this Sunday for dinner like usual?"

"Of course. I'll be there. I promise." He replied.

"Okay." Jordan smiled, "I guess I'll let you go then so you can get back to business."

"Trying to get rid of your old man already?" He joked.

Jordan laughed, "No daddy, I just don't want to waste your time."

"You could never waste my time princess." He said, "But I'll let you go then since you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Daddy!" She laughed, "I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too princess." Robert said before hanging up the phone and dropping it back on the bed, "Now where were we?"

The woman giggled before bringing him back down for another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan figured she could take a morning run seeing as it wasn't too late in the day yet. She put on a pair of adidas track pants, a white tank top and running shoes before putting her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them into her pocket before running down the block.

After running a couple miles down to the park, Jordan decided to sit down on one of the benches at the park. She was exhausted from her run and decided it was best to rest before she started on her way home.

"Well well well, look who we have here." A voice said behind her.

Jordan rolled her eyes and looked at that person, "What do you want Veronica?"

"Don't sound too excited to see me." She laughed, "What brings you around here Jor? Aren't you supposed to be working at your store?"

"No. I've worked enough. I deserve to take a day off." Jordan glared at her, "Shouldn't you be working out at the gym? Last time I saw you, you were freaking out over gaining one more pound."

Veronica gasped but quickly regained her composure, "Speak for yourself. Haven't you gained a little more weight since the fashion competition a few months ago?"

"An extra pound won't hurt. I can't say the same for you." Jordan smiled sweetly, "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got other things to do."

"Other men you mean." Veronica smiled, "It was nice seeing you Jor. Don't be a stranger."

Jordan shook her head. Veronica still hadn't gotten over her loss or the fact that her boyfriend had hit on Jordan. They were the top two finalists…from the same state, the exact same city, in the fashion competition and one vote from the jugdes had made Jordan's dream and 'destroyed' Veronica's. Well, according to Veronica. Since then, they hadn't gotten along and Veronica tried to bring Jordan down at any expense.

It was going to take more than harsh comments and a couple of mishaps in order to bring her down. Jordan wouldn't let her get to her and she'd try to keep her out of her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that jog around the block, Jordan had called Riley to go shopping. Riley would never turn down shopping and she knew that if she went with her best friend, they'd be guaranteed a good time. It would also be a good time for her to tell Riley everything that had happened in her run-ins with Randy. She had told Austin most of it, except for the run in that morning. Now Riley needed to be informed.

Several hours later, a couple of headaches from Jordan and a few trips back to the car to drop off stuff, Riley and Jordan were walking around the mall, trying to find something to do.

That's when Riley spotted the one place that Jordan hated. The nail salon.

Jordan absolutely despised going in there. She had a thing with people touching her feet. She would never ever get a pedicure. She'd get a manicure but no way was she letting anyone touch her feet.

"Jordannnnn." Riley batted her eyelashes.

"No." She replied as she started walking away.

"But Jordan, we haven't gotten one since last month and you know you want one." Riley smiled.

"No. You go in, I'll wait out here." She replied.

"But it's not the same if I go in there by myself and end up having to make small talk with the lady doing my manicure and pedicure." Riley said.

"I don't care Ry. I'm not going in there. Last time I went in there, the lady tried giving me a pedicure after I specifically told her not to." She replied.

"Jordan, please." Riley pleaded.

"No. I'm not going in there." She said as she started walking away again.

"Fine." Riley gave up and followed her friend, "You know, the least you could have done is walked in and sat right next to me so I'd have someone to talk to instead of –" She was cut off as she ran into her best friend, "Jordan, why'd you stop?"

"Um…" She started.

Riley looked over her shoulder and noticed the one person that her best friend had ran into for the past few days. He obviously hadn't seen them yet but Jordan was prepared to walk the other way. She smirked. She could get her back this way, "Oh hey, it's your bestest friend. Let's go say hi."

Riley started walking and Jordan immediately grabbed her arm, "Don't you dare."

"Aww come on Jor, I'm sure he'd be delighted in seeing you again." Riley smiled.

"Absolutely not." Jordan said as she looked to her right at the nearest shop. The only place was the salon. She'd have to go in there to hide from Randy, "Let's go get your manicure and pedicure."

Riley smirked, "I thought you didn't wanna go in there."

"Well, now I do. You get whatever you want done and I'll just wait." She said as she tugged on Riley's arm.

"I'm not in the mood for that anymore. I'll come back tomorrow." Riley smiled as she started walking towards Randy.

"Riley Marie Stewart." She said with gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Riley replied as she smiled sweetly, "I'm just going to say hi. I am a fan of his, you know."

"A fan of his body, yes. A fan of the man himself, I doubt it." She said.

Riley walked back to her best friend, "It won't hurt. Come on." She grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled her closer to him as Jordan tried to grab onto anything to avoid the man.

"Ry! Let go." She said, "I don't wanna run into him anymore."

"I'm asking for his phone number. You were the one that said I wanted his phone number after the signing you took Jase to." Riley said as she finally let go of her best friend, "You wait right here, I'll be right back."

"Ril –" Jordan started but didn't finish saying her name as her best friend had already reacher her destination. Oh boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy was bored being in town. Sure he had wanted a couple days to relax before he went back on the road but now he was ready to go back. He had done everything he had wanted to do while he was on the road and now he found himself at the mall. He sure wasn't there to shop. He sure wasn't there to find a girl. And he sure as hell wasn't there to go to the spa with his best friend while they discussed the latest celebrity gossip.

"Hi there."

A voice from behind brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the young girl standing in front of him. She was pretty no doubt. I'd say she's a 8 on my scale. He smirked, "What can I help you with baby?"

"The question is, what can I help you with?" Riley flirted as she stood closer to him.

"Well I don't know. You were the one that approached me. What is it you want?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what I want just yet. But I'm pretty sure I know what you want." She smiled.

"Is that so?" She nodded, "What is it you think I want then?" Randy asked.

"My best friend's phone number or better yet, a date." She smiled.

"Your best friend? Why would you come over here and get a date for your best friend instead of asking me out for yourself?" Randy asked. That was strange. He'd never had a girl come up to him and ask him out for her friend. Usually the girl just came up herself and threw herself all over him.

"Because I'm not interested." Riley simply replied.

"So who is this best friend you're talking about?" He asked.

"Oh, she's this gorgeous girl. She's amazing, really. I bet you'd love to get to know her seeing as though you've been trying for the past couple of days." Riley smirked.

Tried to get to know her the past couple of days? Who in the –? "Jordan Roybal is your best friend?" He asked shocked.

"Yes sir. Riley Stewart at your service." She shook his hand, "Proud best friend of Jordan Roybal and date organizer."

The girl certainly had spunk. She was cute but she wasn't the one he was interested in, "Date organizer huh? You could get me a date with your best friend?"

"Maybe. It all depends what you'd be willing to do in order to get it." She winked before she walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan had been watching the whole exchange. It had started out with flirting, then to confusion written all over Randy's face, then to shock and finally back to flirting. What in the hell was Riley up to?

"Did you miss me?" Riley asked.

"What did you do?" She asked, as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Nothing. I flirted with the guy and then left him hanging." Riley shrugged.

"Hanging for what?" She asked.

"A date with you." Riley replied.

"Excuse me?" She asked, "You did what?"

"I told him I could get him a date with you." Riley replied.

"What the hell?" She glared at her best friend, "You set me up on a date with the worst possible date ever?"

"No, I told him I could depending on what he was willing to do for it." Riley answered.

"Riley, did you forget that I absolutely despise this man?" She asked.

"No, it must've slipped my mind though." Riley smirked, "Don't get your panties in a bunch Jor, I didn't say you would. I just said I could get him one."

"Which isn't that different than actually setting it up." She exclaimed, "I really don't like you."

"I love you too." Riley said before kissing her best friend on the cheek and looping her arm through Jordan's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy watched as the two girls walked off and stood there with a confused look on his face. The best friend of the girl who he was currently infatuated with had just offered him a date with her and he hadn't done anything about it. What did she mean when she had said that she could get him a date depending on what he was willing to do? Girls were the most confusing creatures to ever set foot on this earth.

But he certainly wasn't going to forget that conversation and set it aside like it was nothing. A date had just been waved in his face and he was willing to do almost anything to get it. It wouldn't necessarily have to be a date as long as he could get to know Jordan. Then, maybe then, she would give him a chance.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you guys liked the chapter. I wanted to include Riley in this chapter since she really has not been in the story that much. I will try to update soon. Hopefully it won't take me as long. :)

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize.

_ChainGangShorty54, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, SunnyLee, techwiz, cenasboywl, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Kenny-Bell, littleone999, .hardygirl33., Christal-R, JCEdgeRKO, Laffy.x.Taffy.,_ **thank you for the reviews. :) I didn't think I'd get this much of a response for the story.**

R&R.

* * *

Chapter006.

Jordan had woken up with a huge headache that morning. And she didn't even know why. It must be from running into that idiot for the past couple of days, she thought. It was now Saturday morning and Randy probably had gone back to do his shows the previous night.

She decided to hop in the shower and head down to the store. She had some things to check on. But before she could get to the bathroom, her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi babygirl." He replied.

"Daddy." Her face lit up like a christmas tree, "Where are you? Are you home already?"

"I'm sorry babygirl but I can't make it. I've got paperwork that needs to be done and there is no way I'm getting back by tomorrow." Robert replied.

"You're still in Seattle aren't you?" She sighed.

"Yes. I'm really sorry babygirl but you know I wouldn't miss it if this wasn't important." Robert said.

"But we're your family, we're important to you daddy." Jordan said, hurt evident in her voice. She was trying her hardest not to start crying.

"I know Jordan." He sighed, "I really wish I could be there. I'll be back Monday morning."

Jordan looked out the window, "Okay."

"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked. Even though he lied to his daughter, he'd be devastated if he had hurt her. Imagine how hurt she'd be if she found out what he was really up to. He knew that they hadn't seen each other in weeks and she missed him just as much as he missed her. He was her little girl, even though she was already a full grown woman.

"No. I just wanted to see you. You've been gone for weeks." Jordan replied.

She had been looking forward to finally having dinner together like the last time he was home. It was a tradition that they had had since Jordan and Matt had moved out of the house. He couldn't deny that he missed being with his family but he was having fun in Seattle.

"I know sweetheart. I'll be there Monday. I promise." He smiled.

"You better. If you're not, I might have to come up there and bring you down here myself." She laughed.

Robert laughed along. She had been laughing because she was joking but his laugh, his laugh was more nervous like. World War III would erupt if his daughter knew what was going on in Seattle, "Of course I'll be there."

She smiled. Even if he wouldn't be at dinner tomorrow night, she was extremely happy that he'd be back in less than two days, "I can't wait to see you daddy. I love you."

Robert smiled, "I love you too sweetheart."

Jordan put the phone back on the receiver and smiled. She hopped into the shower and got dressed. She was ready to go in less than an hour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roybal's was packed when she got there. It was only 10 AM and the store was busier than the last time she'd been there. She was greeted by customers and employees and she smiled as she walked around. That was until she ran into her.

"Hey skank, nice to see you again." She grinned.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, you know…I just thought I could maybe find something for my sister." Veronica smiled, "She loves cheap, ugly clothing."

"Oh really? Well I guess it runs in the family." Jordan motioned to her clothes.

"I don't like you at all." She glared at her.

"The feeling's mutual." Jordan simply replied.

Veronica grabbed a blue lace top off one of the racks, "You know, your clothes are such a rip off. I mean, Wal Mart has better clothing than you do and it's way cheaper."

"I could care less what you think. I have people I trust working on making my designs come to life." She shrugged.

"This fabric is totally cheap. I mean, look how easy it…" She tugged at the top with all her might, "…rips."

Jordan glared at her, "If you're not going to buy anything, I suggest you get out of here."

Veronica smiled, "I'm leaving. There wasn't anything in here that I'd ever buy anyway. It's not my style."

"I figured." Jordan stepped closer, "If you want something that fits your 'style', maybe you should try reading one of those magazines you kept on reading during the competition. You've read practically ever fashion magazine published, yet you don't seem to follow their tips."

Veronica was furious. She simply smiled and walked out of the store with her nose in the air.

Jordan watched as she walked out and waved through the windows. Veronica seriously needed to get over that competition and the fact that she lost. Why couldn't she just move on and use that competition as an example to work harder for her dream?

She walked to the back of the store and noticed a woman with red hair sitting outside her office. Did she have a meeting with someone from New York? She smiled at the young girl and walked over to her.

"Hi, um…where you waiting for me?" Jordan asked.

She smiled, "I was. The manager told me you'd be coming in today."

"Oh, well how can I help you?" Jordan smiled.

"Your father sent me down here. He said you needed a personal assistant." She replied.

Jordan didn't really see why she needed one but her dad had offered the young girl the job so his daughter wouldn't stress out. Not that she would anyway.

"Come into my office." Jordan replied as she opened the door and sat down, "What's your name?"

"I'm Alana Kress m'am." The young girl spoke as she shook her new boss' hand.

"You can just call me Jordan." Jordan smiled, "I didn't think you'd be coming in so soon."

"Well your dad said that you had just opened up and might need a hand with inventory, progress of any items, meetings and such." Alana replied.

Jordan laughed. Her dad thought of everything. It was true though. She was thinking of opening a website for people to shop online if they pleased. That was still in progress though.

"Okay, that sounds good. I could use some help with starting the website. I just haven't gotten around to calling the guy yet." Jordan looked through her desk for the guy's phone number.

"Would you like me to call him and schedule an appointment for him to come in and start working on it?" Alana asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." Jordan smiled, "I'll have someone come and help you set up your work station. For now, you can just use my office."

The phone started ringing and Jordan motioned that it was okay for her to pick up.

"Roybal's, Alana Kress speaking." She answered.

"Is Ms Roybal there?" The voice asked.

"She is. May I ask who's speaking?" Alana asked.

"Gregory Adams. I've got a business proposition for her." He answered.

"Hold on." She replied, "I have a Gregory Adams on the phone who says he has a business proposition for you."

Jordan took the phone, "Jordan Roybal speaking, how can I help you?"

"Ms Roybal, I have a business proposition for you." He replied.

"What exactly is this proposition?" She asked.

"I know you just opened your store a few days ago. I know how successful it's been and I know for a fact that people from all over the U.S. traveled just to get a hold of your designs." Gregory replied.

"Yes, that's true but what do you want?" She asked.

"Have you thought about maybe opening up a store somewhere else?" He asked.

"No. Actually, I hadn't thought about that." She replied.

"I see. Well, I think if you opened up a chain of stores around the country, you'd make even more money. And I can help you." He replied.

Jordan sighed, "I didn't get into this business for the money. Fashion is my passion. I wanted to bring a different sense of style to the fashion world. Something that the people would love to wear."

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what your customers would love to wear." He laughed, "It's about getting your designs out there to make money."

Jordan really didn't like this guy, "Are you done? I don't have time for this. I'm not thinking of opening anything up anywhere at this time so thank you but no thank you." She hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory was pissed off that she hadn't agreed to his proposition. He knew that her designs were remarkable and people would do anything for her clothing. His plan hadn't worked. He'd have to try harder next time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The nerve of some people." Jordan sighed.

"Is something wrong Jordan?" Alana asked.

"Oh, just this guy who's…never mind. It's not important anyway." She smiled and heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

It was the manager, Rachel, "Jor, there's something here for you."

"What is it?" She asked as she got up.

"There's someone here to deliver something for you. Should I let him come in?" Rachel replied.

"I didn't order anything." Jordan was confused. The new merchandise wasn't coming in until next week, "It's fine."

Rachel nodded and slipped out the door before a guy walked in with a clipboard.

"Ms Roybal?" He asked. She nodded her head, "I have a delivery for you. Sign here please."

Jordan walked around the desk and signed the forms before the guy called for someone out the door, "Um, what is this for?"

"Someone sent you roses." The guy replied.

Jordan watched as two other guys walked in holding vases full of roses, "Do you know who sent these?"

The guy looked down at his clipboard, "There's no name here so whoever sent them obviously intended for you to read the card in this vase. Where would you like them?"

"You can just set them on that coffee table right there." Jordan replied, "Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too miss." The guy replied before he and the other guys walked out the door.

"A secret admirer perhaps?" Alana asked.

"I doubt it." Jordan replied. She grabbed the card from one of the vases. It read:

Jordan,

I hope you like the roses I sent you. Three of them actually. For each time we've had an encounter. Your best friend said she'd be able to help me get a date with you. I have a feeling you'll end up accepting my offer yourself.

- Randy

She looked at the three vases of red roses on the table. It was thoughtful but she wouldn't fall for it. It was just an act to get in her pants. Randy Orton did not try to woo some girl without expecting to get laid by the end of the night. She shook her head. How many more times would she have to deal with this guy?

She hoped none. She didn't know how much more she could take before she really went off on the guy.

* * *

**A/N**: I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a writer's block and I finally had time to think of what I wanted to happen next over this break from school. I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long. As always, review please. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize. 

_giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, ChainGangShorty54, Christal-R, techwiz, .hardygirl33., bookgrl, Kenny-Bell,_** thank you for the reviews. :)**

R&R.

* * *

Chapter007.

_(To let you guys know, I'm having Randy feud with Jeff Hardy in here too. Randy and Jeff's match for the title is going to take place in SummerSlam instead of the Royal Rumble. So basically, I'm moving all the events that are happening right now like 5 months back.)

* * *

_

Robert Roybal had finally arrived. It had taken him a few weeks of 'business' to finalize the design plans for one of the local companies. Of course that had only taken him a week or so but he had to stay out for a few extra weeks in order to have some fun, too. Robert Roybal may have been older but that didn't mean that he missed out on having fun.

He stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver before entering his home. He had a lot to catch up. His family had missed him dearly and he had, too. Well he had mainly missed his children. He still loved his wife but he wasn't in love with her in anymore. That fire had died out years ago.

"Robert, is that you?" He heard someone from the top of the stairs.

He smiled and walked up the stairs as he met his wife into a warm embrace, "Honey."

She pulled back and looked at him, "That's all you have to say?"

He cleared his throat, "May I add you look ravishing this morning."

Adrienne grinned before kissing his lips softly, "How was your flight?"

"Good, good. My flight was delayed for a few hours but I'm here." He smiled.

"And the trip?" She asked.

"It was good, too." He simply replied, "Are any of the kids here?"

"Dad!" A voice was heard from behind.

"Well, she is." Adrienne smiled as she looked at her daughter.

Robert smiled brightly as he turned around and saw his daughter running up the stairs to hug him tightly, "I missed you too sweetheart."

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much." Jordan smiled before pulling back, "How was your flight?"

"Good. It was delayed for a few hours but I'm here now. I couldn't wait to get home to see my kids." Robert replied.

"Daddy! You're home." He heard another voice from behind.

Robert smiled as he saw his youngest son running up the stairs to hug him, "Jase, calm down boy."

Jason laughed, "Do you wanna go play basketball with me?"

"Not right now. I've got some things to do." He replied.

"But dad. You're the only one who ever wants to play with me. Jor says she'll break a nail and Matt's never here. Mom, well I can't ask mom." He sighed.

Adrienne laughed, "And why not? You think I'm too old to play sports?"

"No, you just suck at sports mom." Jason chuckled, "But guess what dad?"

"What?" He asked.

"Guess." Jason smiled brightly.

"You advanced to the next level in that game you love playing so much?" Robert asked.

"It's called Guitar Hero dad." Jason rolled his eyes, "That's not it. Guess who I met last week?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. No, not again. Jason had been telling everyone he knew that he had met his favorite wrestler and that she and Randy had hit it off. Jason had bragged to all his friends that the Legend Killer would be his 'brother-in-law'.

"Randy Orton." Robert replied.

"Yeah! Jor took me to the mall and he signed my magazine and my action figure and I took a picture with him!" Jason told him what had happened in a really excited manner, "And when we first saw him, I was shy but then he signed my stuff and then Jor took a picture of us and I wasn't shy anymore."

"Is that so?" Robert laughed at the excitement in his son's voice. He was too a wrestling fan but he didn't have the time to watch it as often as he did when he was younger.

"Yeah, you wanna see my stuff?" Jason asked as he pulled on his father's hand.

"Not right now. Maybe later." He smiled.

"It's always later with you dad." Jason sighed and started going down the stairs, "Oh yeah, he really likes Jor but she doesn't because she was being mean to him!"

Jordan glared at him before the young boy ran back outside. She turned to look at her dad and didn't say anything.

"He likes you?" Robert simply asked.

"No. He just hit on me dad." She replied.

"And?" He asked.

"And nothing. I didn't like it so I told him to back off and he's been trying to ask me out since then. I've had a few encounters with him. None too pleasent." She replied.

"Oh, I see. You're too busy with Austin." Robert winked.

"Not you too dad!" She sighed, "Why does everyone believe I'll end up with Austin again?"

"Because it's true sweetheart." Robert simply replied.

"Yeah, whatever. So did you get those designs done for Mr. Andrews?" She asked.

"Yes, yes of course. I was just on my way to drop them off." He replied.

"You just got here and you don't want to spend any time with me?" Jordan asked.

"Speaking of spending time with family, you're going to spend some time with Jason tonight." Robert smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out three tickets.

"What's that?" She asked. Her dad grinned and her eyes widened, "Oh no. I am not taking him to that. I absolutely refuse to take Jason to see him again."

Robert smiled, "Jason!"

"No dad, anything but that. Hasn't the kid had enough by meeting this guy once?" She asked.

Jason ran back in, "Yeah dad?"

"I've got a surprise for you. Come here boy." He showed Jason the tickets and he immediately started bouncing up and down as he waved the tickets in the air, "Jor's taking you."

Jason smiled brightly, "Are you serious? I get to see him live? Front row seats?" His dad nodded, "How'd you pull these off dad?"

"I had someone buy when they went on sale." Robert replied.

"No way!" Jason was on top of the world. He had met his favorite superstar and now he got to see him perform live? This was a kid's dream come true. Jason had never been to a show, much less Monday Night Raw.

"I'm out of here." Jordan replied as she made her way out.

"Jor, come back. You have to go with me, you just have to." Jason said.

"No way. Have Matt take you. I already took you to the signing, now it's Matt's turn." She replied.

"Jor!" He whined, "I'll love you forever if you take me!"

"You already used that trick on me the last time. It's not going to work this time." Jordan crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you wouldn't only be stuck with me at the show. You could bring Riley along." Jason whined.

"Bring Riley along where?" Was heard as someone walked into the house.

Jordan groaned. There was no way she would get out of this now, "Home. We're going home."

"Why? I came to find you so we could go out, have some fun." Riley smiled.

"Well, there you go. You three have fun. I'll see you later sweetheart." Robert replied as he kissed his daughter sweetly on the forehead and patted Jason's head.

"Dadddd." Jordan whined and stopped him before going out but he only grinned as he made his way out of the house.

There was no way she would be able to turn him down now, "Dad got me tickets to Raw and Jor's taking me. And you're coming with us. We have an extra ticket."

Riley smiled at him. Raw? Wasn't that the show that –? She smiled brightly at her best friend, "You go get ready Jase. We'll be on our way here pretty soon."

"Don't even look at me like that." Jordan said.

"Like what? I'm excited to go to the show too." Riley beamed.

"Yeah, to try and hook me up with that meathead." Jordan said.

"I was not going to –" She started.

"Sure you weren't." Jordan replied, "I know you better than anyone. You were going to play with his head again and keep leading him on with the idea that I may go out with him."

"Moi?" She batted her eyelashes, "You think I'd do that to my best friend? I'm capable of no such thing."

"Yeah yeah, stop with the act Ry." Jordan said, "We'll go to the show, get Jason some merchandise and then come back home to drop him off."

"And what about meeting some of the guys?" Riley asked.

"We're won't." She simply replied, "We're leaving right after the show. No ifs, ands or buts."

"But –" Riley started.

Jordan turned around, "We're done." She saw her brother rushing down the stairs with some of his wrestling merchandise on, his WWE title belt and his coat hanging off one arm, "Let's go Jase."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had arrived at the arena, the three immediately made their way into the building. Jason begged his sister to get him some more stuff and she complied to his request, even though she was sure that Jason had enough to open a WWE store to make a profit.

They arrived at their seats and sat down. They had a good 10 minutes before the show started and Jason was already jumping around, full of excitement.

"Aren't you glad you came Jor? You get to see Randy." Jason wiggled his eyebrows and his sister just stared at him.

"Sit down and wait for the show to start." She simply replied.

"You know he's right Jor. You only came because you wanted to see that gorgeous specimen up close again." Riley said.

"Oh shut your –" Jordan was interrupted as Riley placed her hand over her Jordan's mouth.

The pyros went off. That indicated the start of the show. Soon, the ring would be filled with superstars and divas, ones talking and others putting on matches. Everyone was cheering as loud as they could and waited for their favorites and most hated superstars to prance down that ramp.

And guess who was walking down that ramp first?

Randy Orton. That's right, the man that Jordan Roybal did not want to see. He pranced down the ramp in one of his Affliction tshirts that only brought his muscles out more and defined the lines of his six pac along with black dress pants. On his left shoulder, he proudly carried what most men hoped to achieve during their time in the WWE. To be the WWE champion. That right there put you at the top of the company.

Randy walked up the steps and walked over to the other side of the ring, took the microphone and then took his place in the middle of the ring. He looked around at the audience as half booed him and half cheered him on. He loved this atmosphere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Randy had made his speech and then boasted about how amazing he was, he had been interrupted by the Number 1 contender for his WWE title. That man was Jeff Hardy. He had given Randy the Twist of Fate and he had stumbled out of the ring as he leaned against the barrier.

"Go Randy!" Was what Randy heard from behind him.

Randy turned around and noticed the same kid that he had seen at the autograph signing just last week. And of course, knowing he had been there last week with his sister, sure enough when he turned to his left, she was right there. She looked none too pleased to see him but he couldn't care less.

Jordan made eye contact with the man and quickly looked away when she noticed that Riley and Jason were waiting for her to do something. They were waiting for her to glare at him, smack him, something. But she just sat there.

Randy simply winked at her and then turned right back around as he held his head and walked up the ramp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy came back down to the ring later on that night for his tag team match with Mr Kennedy against Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels. He wasn't dressed up anymore. He now wore a very small pair of tights, black wrestling boots, black kneepads, his wrists were taped all around and he was all oiled up.

Every woman in the arena screamed as the man climbed into the ring and instead of doing his signature pose on the other side of the ring, he walked over to where he knew she was sitting and stood on the top turnbuckle. He put his hands down and winked at her once more before getting down and standing in the middle of the ring, waiting for his tag team partner.

10 minutes later

The match was still going on. Randy had the advantage over Shawn Michaels. Shawn tried desperately to get out of his hold and with one swift kick to the head, he released him and tagged Jeff Hardy in. Jeff immediately gained control of the match and soon, he was on the top rope, ready for the Swanton Bomb. Too bad the referee had his back turned and Mr Kennedy was able to push him off the top turnbuckle. Randy stood up and waited for his opponent to get up before he delivered an RKO to win the match.

The referee took both Mr Kennedy and Randy's hands and raised them in the air as Lilian announced them as the winners. They both climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp backwards as Randy raised his belt in victory while the two guys stood in the middle of the ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the most amazing Raw I have ever seen!" The little boy said as they stood in line to get some more merchandise.

"Ever?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Randy kicked ass. That's why he's the WWE champion." Jason replied excitedly and noticed his sister with her arms crossed and realized what he had said, "Sorry."

"Are you sure you want more stuff? You've got too much already." Jordan said.

"No, I need to get the new Chris Jericho tshirt and the new Randy Orton tshirt and…" Jason trailed off as he noticed who was standing right behind his sister.

"And…?" Jordan asked as she watched her little brother looking at something behind her. She turned around and there he was again. Of course, people had noticed he was out there and started screaming, "Not you."

"Nice to see you too beautiful." Randy smirked and looked over at the boy, "Hey Jason, how have you been?"

"Good!" He replied excitedly, "Wow, you did a really good job out there tonight!"

"Thank you." Randy replied, "What about you sweetheart? Did you like the show?"

Jordan simply moved her brother in front of her and stood next to Riley, "I guess."

Randy turned to look at the girl next to her, "And you must be Riley. You're the girl that promised me a date with your best friend if I did something."

"That would be me." Riley grinned.

"So…?" He started.

"So what?" Riley asked, already knowing what he was asking.

"What happened to the date? I sent her roses over the weekend and that didn't get me a date." He stated, "Because, she still seems to want to crawl under a rock instead of going out with me." Randy replied.

"Aww, he sent you roses?" Riley asked as she looked at her friend, "And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't important. They're in the trash anyway." Jordan shrugged.

Randy placed a hand over his chest, "That hurt me deep, right in here."

"I would think it wouldn't hurt you that much considering how big you are." She replied.

Randy laughed. He loved challenging this girl, "Yeah, I am pretty big. You'd find out if you just went out with me."

"No thank you. I'd rather die." Jordan said, already getting irritated over the mere fact of having him in her presence.

"Oh come now. A beautiful face like yours can't go disappearing off the face of the earth. I'm sure there's a lot of people that would miss seeing that beautiful smile upon your face." Randy said.

Jordan rolled her eyes. How cheesy was this guy? No amount of pick up lines or nice gestures would get her to go out with him. Why couldn't he stop trying? There were many other girls around who would love a one night stand with Randy Orton.

Riley's phone interrupted the silence. She slipped her phone out of her purse and checked the caller id before looking back at Jordan, "I've got to take this call. I'll meet you guys outside. You two have fun."

Jordan glared at her best friend and tried stopping her but Riley only grinned and walked away.

"Next!" The man behind the counter yelled.

Jason turned his attention away from the man he admired to ask the man in front of him for some merchandise, "Can I have the new Chris Jericho and Randy Orton tshirts?"

The man nodded before he turned around to find the boy's size in those tshirts.

Randy kept his attention on Jordan, "I know that Randy Orton tshirt is for you." He grinned.

Jordan turned back and noticed he hadn't left, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something of yours." She noticed her brother was done with his purchases, "Time to go Jason."

"So soon?" He asked, "I thought you'd want to spend more time with me."

"Not in a million years." Jordan said, "Now, if you excuse me, we've got to get going." She grabbed her brother's hand and made her way out the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jordan and Jason made their way out of the building and to their car, she noticed that Riley was done talking on the phone. Jordan made her way over to her best friend.

"So who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"No one." Riley replied slyly.

Jordan realized what her best friend had done, "I really don't like you right now."

"So what did you and the future Mr Roybal talk about?" Riley asked.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "It's the future Mrs Orton smart one. Not the other way around."

"Oh, damn, you really want to elope right now?" A voice said.

"What the hell? Do you happen to be everywhere we go?" She asked.

"I can't help it if you're the one stalking me." Randy replied.

"Stalking you? Don't flatter yourself." She replied.

"So, do you really want to get eloped?" Randy asked, grinning, "Cus I know of a really great place in Las Vegas that we could do that. In fact, it's the same place that Britney Spears got eloped to her first husband."

"Aww, that would be the cutest wedding ever." Riley butted in.

"Then why don't you marry him?" Jordan asked.

"No, I'm the maid of honor. You're the bride." Riley replied.

"I'm not the bride, you're not the maid of honor, he's not the groom and we certainly aren't getting married in Vegas. I'd rather die than marry this asshole." Jordan replied.

Riley noticed that some of the superstars and divas were filing out from the back, "Jason, let's go meet some more people." She pulled the young boy along and walked away from her friend and Randy.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Jordan asked, "We have to go home."

"Home sounds good right now." Randy replied.

"I meant them, not you. I wouldn't let you in my house even if my life depended on it." She replied.

"You know, you seem to talk about your life. Mind if I take a part of it?" Randy grinned.

"No. My life is just fine without you in it." She huffed and opened the door to her as she got in.

Randy tried talking to her through the open window and she immediately put the window up and squished his fingers in the process. He pulled back and groaned.

Jeff came up behind him and laughed at the poor man's attempt, "Yeah, she really likes you." He laughed at his friend. For the past few days, he had talked about a girl that he couldn't get out of his head. He had mentioned that she was playing hard to get but deep down, she really wanted him.

Riley and Jason got in the car and buckled their seatbelts before Jordan put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot without a second glance.

"I try to woo her and what do I get? Three dozens of roses in the trash and maybe a broken hand." He exaggerated as he straightened out his hand.

"You try too hard man. Don't try to woo her with that huge ego of yours." Jeff laughed and patted his friend on the back as the two made their way to Randy's Hummer.

"She'll give in eventually. I'll just have to keep trying." Randy said as grabbed his duffel bag from his friend's hand and turned off the car alarm.

* * *

**A/N**: I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had the chapter written out last month but I did not like it every time I read it over and over. I hope it does not take me this long again. Review please. :) I will try to update soon again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognize.

_Christal-R, Inday, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, .hardygirl33., bookgrl, ChainGangShorty54, cassymae, Xtyne, gurl42069, techwiz, cenasgirl91312k, Sambolina, giftiebee, MVP is My Drug of Choice, veracruzortongal and Laffy.x.Taffy_, **thank you for the reviews :).**

(Last chapter, I remember I said I was moving the events that had been happening five months before January. I seriously don't remember what I was going to write for that so bear with me. I'll try to figure out how I was going to incorporate the Randy/Jeff storyline in the upcoming chapters.)

R&R.

* * *

Chapter008.

It had been two days since she'd ran into Randy and Jordan couldn't be any happier. After the several encounters they've had, Jordan had seen enough of him in a lifetime. Hopefully they wouldn't cross paths anytime soon.

Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up and smiled as she read the caller ID, "Hey stud."

"What's up baby?" He smirked.

"Just getting ready to go pick up Riley." Jordan said.

"Are you guys going to the strip club again?" He asked.

"No, we're actually helping out at the carnival." Jordan replied.

"The carnival? That sounds so…preteen." Austin said.

Jordan laughed, "We went to the carnival just last year."

"Well…" Austin started but couldn't find the right words, "Anyway, what are you helping out with?"

"Just take a wild guess." Jordan sighed.

"They added a strip club booth?" Austin asked.

"What's with you and the strip clubs?" Jordan laughed, "You need to get out more often. And no, not to the strip clubs."

"I do get out often." Austin said, "I have a date tonight."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Mhm. This hot, skinny, big-breasted girl." Austin grinned.

"How'd you score that?" Jordan asked.

"Ouch." Austin said, "Jor baby, you and I both know that any girl would kill to go out with me. I mean, look at the way I'm built. Even my voice can woo the panties off a girl."

"Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into." Jordan laughed.

"She'll be in my bed by the end of the night." Austin joked.

Now who does that sounds like? Jordan thought. No no no, stop thinking about him, "Good luck with that."

"I don't need lucky Jor. I'm confident." Austin said.

"You sound just like…" Jordan trailed off.

"Like who Jor? Randy?" He asked.

"No, like Matt. Matt's just like that." Jordan said nervously.

"Uh huh." Austin started, "Do you find yourself thinking about Randy often?"

"No, why would you ask that?" She asked.

"Because he seems to be brought up in every one of our conversations. Every time I call you, you tend to make a comment about him. The same exact one but a comment nonetheless." Austin said.

"He frustrates me." Jordan said.

"No Jordan dear, you're sexually frustrated." Austin laughed.

"Excuse me?" Jordan was shocked he'd even say that.

"When was the last time you got laid?" He asked, "Was it that night we got drunk in Cancun over spring break? No, it couldn't have been. That was like…"

"2 years ago." Jordan finished.

"Wow, that long huh?" Austin teased.

"So anyway, I've gotta go. Riley's waiting for me in the car." Jordan hurried along, "I'll have to call you later. I love you."

Austin shook his head. His best friend was absolutely crazy. He knew that once someone was stuck in her head, there was no way of getting him out. And whether she wanted to admit it or not, Jordan was physically attracted to Randy.

--

Riley and Jordan had finally arrived at the carnival. There weren't many people there. They had just started setting up some of the booths. Most of the people were busy on the rides anyway.

"Jordan." Riley said.

Jordan was lost in her own world. The conversation that she and Austin had had just minutes ago had her going in circles. What did he mean when he said that she was sexually frustrated? Did he mean that she wanted Randy just as much as Randy wanted her? That couldn't be it. She couldn't stand the asshole, much less want to be in that situation with him. She shook those thoughts out of her head and turned to Riley.

"Were you saying something?" Jordan asked.

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Where have you been?" Riley asked.

"I was just thinking about something." Jordan said.

"Obviously. You were off in another world." Riley chuckled, "Come on, let's go help out before it starts crowding."

--

Four hours later, the carnival was full of people. Every booth and every ride had a long line in front of it. Of course, there was no line that had more people than the booth that Riley and Jordan were running. The kissing booth.

Whoever wanted a kiss had to pay 3 for it. It didn't seem like it was a big help but the money would be going towards a charity and Riley and Jordan were willing to help out any way they could.

Riley had been doing the kissing booth for two hours and she was sure that her lips were seconds from falling off. Some of the guys were really good kissers and others, well it seemed like they wouldn't be improving those skills for a couple more years.

"Jordan, when are you going to help out?" She asked.

"The carnival's open for another 4 hours Riley." Jordan said, "You have an hour left of your shift."

"That's not fair." Riley pouted, "Don't you think I've done enough for now?"

"We agreed to an equal amount of time so turn around and keep kissing." Jordan smirked.

"I really don't like you." Riley glared at her.

"The tables have turned. Just last week, those words were coming out of my mouth." Jordan smirked, "Payback's a bitch."

--

It was now 11 o'clock and thankfully, Riley's shift had been over for two hours. Now Jordan was the one that had to be kissing and swaping spit with the many guys lined up around the corner.

"How's it going over there Jor?" Riley smirked.

"Shut up." Jordan said as she leaned over the booth and placed a kiss upon some guy's lips.

"You enjoying swaping spit with those guys?" Riley grinned.

Just her luck. Jordan had been stuck kissing the horny guys. Riley had kissed most teenagers who only wanted a small kiss but no, she got stuck with the horniest guys on earth. When she had offered them a snack, they took advantage and sampled the whole kitchen.

Who knew that making out was such a drag. Jordan wasn't one to complain about kissing because she of course loved it but not when it was guys who were practically eating her face off.

--

Jason had been anticipating this day for a long time. The carnival wasn't in town often and he had practically begged his parents to take him to the carnival. After all, it had been Jordan's mother who had helped organize the carnival. She had been there for a couple of hours but she had decided that she wanted to go home and rest. Of course, as soon as she walked in, Jason had asked to go back to the carnival.

"Jase, mommy's very tired." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"But mom, you promised you'd take me." Jase whined.

"I'm sorry Jase." She said.

"You're no fun." He said and crossed his arms as he pouted, "Can't Jordan take me?" He asked.

"She's already there. She's helping out with the kissing booth, remember?" She asked.

"Ew, that's gross." Jason scrunched up his nose.

"It's always been a success at the carnival sweetie." She patted his head softly, "Why don't you go play some video games or something?"

"It's not fair mom." Jason said and stomped up to his room, "I bet dad would take me."

"Then go ask him." She sighed. Sometime it wasn't easy being a mother. Especially not with her two kids. Jordan had been a sweet, understanding girl when she was young. But then as she grew up and the teenage years kicked in, she had started changing. She was just like every other teenage girl. Just having fun and living life. Jase on the other hand was the complete opposite of Jordan.

--

There was no place worse than the carnival. Walking around endlessly, the engulfing smell of junk food, never winning anything and losing your money just to say that you had hit one or two targets here and there.

Randy Orton could not have been stuck at any worse place. The girls had suggested to go to the carnival saying how it brought back so many memories from high school and how it'd be fun instead of getting wasted another night. Yeah, fun my ass, he thought. Right about now, he'd probably be sitting at the bar getting shit-faced instead of listening to the girls giggle and bat their eyelashes at him to help them win a prize.

"Alright, fine." Randy finally gave in as he gave the guy a ten dollar bill and he handed him five balls to knock off the three bottles, "This is so lame."

"Oh come on Randy, don't tell me you don't remember doing this for your girlfriend when you were younger?" Maria asked.

"That was back then." Randy said as he threw a ball and knocked one of the bottles to the ground.

"Ooh tough luck kid. Try again." The guy said.

Try again? I'd like to try again alright…only this time throw these remaining balls at your face. He sighed and threw another ball, "Damn it."

"Keep trying." Maria giggled.

Randy grabbed another one of the balls and threw it but this time, he missed the bottles completely. He groaned in frustration and put the ball down, "Wow, this is so fun."

"Aww, that's okay. You still have two balls left." Maria said.

"Actually, he doesn't have any. If he had any to begin with, he would have knocked them all down with the first ball." John smirked as he patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"I thought you were so strong Randy." Mickie teased, "Hey John, do you think you could help us out instead?"

Randy glared at her and shrugged off John's hand, "Watch this." He threw the ball and it instantly knocked all three bottles off the platform. He grabbed the other ball and knocked the three bottles on the other side, "Give them two prizes."

--

Riley had left Jordan alone at the kissing booth, saying that she had to go to the bathroom. She made her way to the port-a-potties and did her business. She was on her way back to the booth but something else caught her eye. She glanced at her watch. Perfect. She grinned and made a detour.

"Randy!" A voice said from behind.

Randy turned around to find a young girl calling his name. She looked so familiar. Where had he seen her before? Then it clicked. She was Jordan's best friend. He walked towards her and smiled, "You're Riley right?"

"The one and only." She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with some friends that decided it would be fun dragging me here." Randy replied.

"Doesn't look like you're having fun." Riley said.

"Oh believe me, I'm not." Randy said.

"Well I've got something that I think would cheer you up." Riley said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Riley winked and pulled him along the same way she had come from. She saw about seven guys standing in line and pushed him into it, "Wait for your turn."

Randy looked at her confused, "Wait for what?"

"Trust me, you'll like it." And with that, she was gone.

--

Jordan glanced at her watch. Only five minutes left. Good, she thought. Then I can get out of here and go home and sleep. She smiled at the next guy as he gave her the money and then placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Jordannnnn!" She heard from behind her.

Oh no, what's got her so happy? "That took you long." Jordan said.

"Hey, I had to go." Riley shrugged, "So you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes." Jordan groaned, "Please kill me now."

"Not yet. You've got one more customer." Riley grinned.

Jordan turned around to find the one person that she had been trying to get out of her head. Greattt, just what I needed, she thought.

Kissing booth? Randy looked at the sign and then back at her. Perfect. This night just got better. He looked over at Riley and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. He took his wallet out and placed 20 in front of her. He slipped it back into his jacket and pulled out a tic tac and popped it into his mouth as he smiled.

"Ready when you are." Randy winked.

"It's only 3." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I know." Randy replied, "What will 20 get me?"

"Nothing more. The sign says 3 for a kiss." Jordan replied.

"So you're saying you won't make out with me for a 20?" Randy said.

Jordan grinned as her watch beeped, "Oh look at that, shift's over." Jordan placed the closed sign on the booth and grabbed her purse as she walked around the booth.

"Hey, that's not fair." Randy said.

"Life isn't fair." Jordan said and started walking off.

Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "I paid for the kiss."

"And I told you we're closed. Your 20 are on the booth. Better get them before they disappear." Jordan smirked.

"Fine. If you're not going to give me what I paid for, then give me something else." Randy said.

Jordan glared at him, "Not a chance."

"I didn't mean sex Jordan." Randy said, "Go out with me."

Riley smiled as she watched their little banter. Hey, the kissing idea hadn't worked but somehow, she knew that Randy would not let her off the hook that easily, "It's the least you could do Jor."

Jordan turned to her best friend, "Shut up Ry. You were the one that brought him over here in the first place."

"He deserves a chance Jor. He's showed you he's not an asshole." Riley stated.

Jordan turned to look back at Randy and sighed, "Under one condition."

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"If I feel like you're behaving the exact way I know you will, I will leave. And I never want to see you again." Jordan said.

"Deal." Randy said.

"Goodnight." Jordan said as she released herself from his arms.

Randy grabbed her hand again and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to push herself off of him. Randy pulled away and left a soft kiss upon her lips before releasing her, "I'll meet you at Olive Garden at 8." And with that, he started walking away but not before catching a glimpse of her once more, "That was the best 20 I ever spent." He winked, "Goodnight."

Riley squealed out of excitement, "Oh my god!" Riley grinned, "Wow, that was some kiss. Lucky girl. I wish someone would kiss me like that." Riley kept going on and on about the kiss and Jordan still hadn't said anything, "Jordan?"

Jordan finally snapped out of it, "Let's go home." She hadn't even done anything. She hadn't slapped him. She hadn't kicked him. She hadn't even punched him. Way to show off your boxing skills Jordan. She hadn't even hurt his family jewels, even after he had forcefully kissed her.

What did you just get yourself into? she thought as she walked away and turned around to see him getting in his car.

--

Randy watched as Jordan turned his attention to him and waved before he got into his car.

Step two: Get a date. He smiled, done.

**A/N**: Please don't chop my head off for taking so long to update XD and I hope you guys are still interested in the story. I was going to update during spring break but I didn't like the chapter so I scratched that idea. And then I got so busy with the end of the year and it put all this stress on me. I finally had the time to write so hopefully I don't have writer's block anymore. I have a few ideas for what's coming up.


End file.
